The study will evaluate the pulsatile secretion of GH, LH, and FSH in seven 16-year old boys with diabetes mellitus and compare the secretory patterns with those of an age and sex-matched controlled group. Differences between diabetic boys and controls will be related to age of onset on DM, duration of DM, HbA1, caloric or mineral deficiencies.